Problemas Reales
by JustNothing
Summary: ¿Cansada de leer siempre lo mismo? ¿Cuentos de hadas donde todos viven “felices por siempre”? ¿Dónde queda lo real? Les presentamos una historia donde los problemas están latentes en cada uno de los personajes...problemas reales. SORATO.


**Problemas Reales**

_**By: JustNothing**_

La llegada de un nuevo ciclo escolar implica muchas cosas: nuevos compañeros de clases, nuevos amigos, nuevos maestros, nuevas materias… pero también el reencuentro con los antiguos amigos.

En el internado British School ocurre exactamente eso. Los alumnos ingresan para no salir, hasta las vacaciones o algún fin de semana largo.

Los reencuentros siempre producen un sentimiento de alegría. Las mujeres son mucho más expresivas que los hombres en esos momentos, ya que al saludarse gritan y se abrazan con mucha energía mientras que los hombres solo se saludan de mano…aunque siempre hay excepciones.

-¡¡amigo!! –Grito un moreno mientras corría hacia un rubio detenido en medio del pasillo- ¡¡Yamato!! ¡¡Aquí!!

El rubio de ojos azules, gira para ver quien lo llamaba.

-¡¡Tai!! –grita de la misma manera y empieza a correr hacía él-

Lo que ocurrió después fue que al acercarse al otro, ninguno disminuyo la velocidad…y paso lo inevitable: se estrellaron y cayeron al suelo, riendo, como si de niños se tratara.

En el mismo pasillo aparecen dos chicas, una pelirroja y una castaña que se quedan divertidas mirando la escena.

-ya maduren –dice la pelirroja aguantando la risa

-ya no son niños pequeños para estar haciendo el ridículo –dice la castaña

-ni los niños pequeños hacen el ridículo como ellos –agrega otra persona recién llegada, una castaña, de apariencia menor que los demás

Yamato y Taichi se ponen de pie en un salto. El rubio se acerca a la pelirroja y la saluda con un beso en la boca.

-hola cariño –saluda con una sonrisa

-ya empezaron –dice Taichi poniendo los ojos en blanco- hola sora –saluda a la pelirroja

-hola tai –saluda esta

-Mimi –saluda tai a la castaña poniéndose de rodillas y dándole un beso en la mano

-no seas payaso- responde la chica sonriendo y sacando su mano

-no creo que Koushiro sea vea ofendido –comenta el moreno sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su hermana pequeña mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

-no creo- dice Mimi sonriendo

-te extrañe hermano –dice la castaña más pequeña

-y yo a ti Kari

A ellos se les unen dos personajes más. Uno alto de gafas y una chica que tenia un peinado muy parecido al de Tai.

-hola –saluda el de gafas a todos

-hola Joe ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –pregunta amablemente Sora

-bien, gracias –responde este

-¡¡Jun!! –Grita Mimi llamando la atención de todos los presentes- ¡¡te extrañe amiga!!

-¡¡yo también Mimi!! –Jun devuelve el grito a pesar de encontrarse a pasos de su amiga- ¡¡las vacaciones se me hicieron eternas sin hablar con tigo!! –dice para luego abrazar efusivamente a Mimi

Todos los que estaban ahí las miran con una gotita estilo anime.

-¡chicas…no sean patéticas y dejen de gritar, que nos van a dejar sordos a todos! –dice gritando Taichi para que su vos se escuche, pero ellas lo ignoran y continúan con el abrazo

A la escena se le agregan un pelirrojo y un rubio.

-hola –saluda el rubio a todos

-hola chicos –dice el pelirrojo

-¡¡Izzy!! –grita Mimi soltando a Jun y mirando al pelirrojo

-Mimi… -dice el aludido preparándose para lo siguiente

-¡te quiero Izzy! –chilla mientras salta encima de Koushiro, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y caigan al suelo

-yo…también…Mimi…-logra decir desde aquella incomoda posición donde se le hacia dificultosa la tarea de respirar- Mimi…me ahogo –dice poniéndose de todos colores por la falta de oxigeno

Después de que Mimi se levanta y Koushiro se recupera, estando todos los amigos juntos deciden ir a ver que habitación les fue asignada para poder instalarse.

-Izzy… me llevas mis maletas –dice Mimi a su novio

-¿tus…maletas? –pregunta temiendo lo que eso significaba

-aja –señala a su costado donde habían 6 maletas completamente llenas

El pelirrojo suspira resignado y se dispone a cargar las maletas de Mimi.

Habían dos edificios exclusivamente dedicados a las habitaciones. Uno era para damas y otro para varones, la habitación y los compañeros asignados se publicaba en el diario mural del internado, visible a todos los alumnos.

El internado era muy amplio, con bellos patios llenos de árboles y pasto verde y muchas flores. Había un gimnasio subterráneo, donde se realizaban las clases de Educación Física y los torneos. También había canchas de fútbol, tenis y una piscina para los que practicaban natación.

Las clases se realizaban en edificios contiguos a los de dormitorios.

Cuando llegan al diario mural del internado ven a un montón de alumnos apiñados intentado ver su nombre en la infinita lista, pero a pesar de eso logran ver sus nombres

-habitación 503 Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami –lee Tai

-habitación 512 Takeru Takaishi y Koushiro Izumi –lee Kou

-habitación 603 Joe Kido y Davis Motomiya –lee Joe

-habitación 710 Sora Takenouchi y Hikari Yagami –lee Sora

-habitación 715 Mimi Tachikawa y Jun Motomiya –lee Jun

Después de instalarse en sus nuevos cuartos el grupo se separa para poder conversar mejor.

Mimi y Jun se sientan a conversar sobre todos los detalles de sus vacaciones, Takeru se va con Davis a jugar fútbol, Hikari y Sora se quedan en su cuarto y el resto se sienta en bajo un árbol.

-Kou… ¿Qué tal tu y mimi? –pregunta Yamato al pelirrojo

-¿eh? Ah, muy bien… -responde con una sonrisa -¿y como te va con Sora?

-no podría estar mejor –el rubio, desvía la vista del pelirrojo a sus dos amigos- ¿y que hay de los solterones del grupo? ¿Cuándo nos presentaran a sus novias?

Joe baja la mirada al suelo y opta por no responder, mientras que Taichi quien parecía estar ausente en la conversación se pone repentinamente de pie

-que te pasa? –Pregunta Yamato- no me digas que te enojaste

-me voy –dijo el moreno para acto seguido correr a su habitación

Todos observan la escena expectantes, hasta que Yamato se pone de pie dispuesto a seguirlo.

-mejor déjalo tranquilo –sugiere el pelirrojo

-algo raro le pasa y voy a ver que es –el rubio decidido lo sigue

OoOoOo

Taichi se sentía ansioso, desesperado por llegar lo más rápido a su bolso…se arrepentía de no haber sacado antes lo que tenía ahí.

Desde ayer que no probaba un bocado y ya no aguantaba mucho tiempo más. Estaba encerrado, atrapado y ya no tenia escapatoria… desde que decidió comenzar el juego supo que no podría salir.

Entro como un loco desesperado a su habitación y busco su bolso. Lo abrió y lo vació entero sobre su cama, y entre el desorden busco sus pastillas.

Se sentó en la cama y se hecho varias la boca.

En eso entra Yamato y se queda mirando a su amigo. Primero observa la habitación en completo desorden y luego mira al moreno que se había puesto de pie e intentaba torpemente ocultar algo en su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –pregunto directamente el rubio

-Nada

-yo te vi algo –insistió Yamato

-no es nada que te importe –contesta agresivo Taichi- ¡lo que yo haga a ti no te importa!

-claro que importa, si eres mi amigo

-ahora soy tu amigo… -Taichi empieza a pasearse por la habitación- ¿fuiste mi amigo cuando yo te necesitaba? ¿estuviste ahí? NO estuviste con Sora. ella es mas importante que yo ¿no?

Yamato observa a su amigo detenidamente. No entendía que le estaba pasando, ni porque actuaba de esa manera

-a ver ¿Qué te pasa? –Yamato se acerca a su amigo pero este retrocede y le impide que lo toque- me vas a mostrar que tienes ahí

-¡NO! –grita Taichi y sale corriendo de la habitación

OoOoOo

"_¿Qué sabia Yamato lo que el sentía en ese momento? ¿acaso el se imaginaba que estaba pasando? NO. el dice que es su amigo… ¿pero lo demostraba? NO._

_Desde que empezó a ser novio de Sora lo había dejado lado, ya no salían, no se veían… habían perdido contacto durante las vacaciones… ¿con que derecho decía ahora que era su amigo? Ahora me encontraba solo, ya no tenia amigos. Mi EX mejor amigo esta en mi contra… TODOS están en mi contra…" _pensaba Taichi

Taichi corría sin destino aparente, solo quería alejarse de Yamato, de todos. Quería estar solo, quería pensar, que nadie le dijera que hacer.

De repente se detuvo, no se sentía bien. Su vista se nublo y todo le daba vueltas. Decidió sentarse en ese mismo lugar, a descansar.

"_¿Qué le diría ahora a Yamato? Cuando lo viera empezarán las preguntas y no tengo intenciones de contarle AHORA lo que me pasa. El momento de ser mi amigo ya paso… ahora quiere acercarse…ahora quiere ser mi amigo…  
me preguntara por las pastillas. ¿Qué son? ¿para que? pero yo ya estaré preparado para todas las posibles preguntas que él me haga" _pensaba el moreno

OoOoOo

Yamato mira la puerta que hace unos segundos su amigo cruzó. Entubo ante la disyuntiva de seguirlo o dejarlo pensar, que se calmara, para luego tener una conversación civilizada con él y preguntarle realmente que le ocurría. Optó por la segunda opción, donde vio más futuro.

Sale de la habitación y decide reunirse con su novia, que seguramente lo estaba esperando.

"_¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ese no es el Tai que yo conozco…ese no es mi amigo. Nombró a Sora ¿Qué tiene con Sora? ella es tan linda… no puede tener nada en contra de ella… ¿Por qué dijo que ya no era su amigo? Algo le ocurrió… dice que yo no estuve cuando más me necesito ¿a que se referirá? Si tan solo pudiera hablar civilizadamente con él… ¿y esas pastillas? Algo raro trae entre manos, pero ya habrá momento de cobrárselas todas juntas"_ todo eso pasaba por la mente del rubio

OoOoOo

En el patio conversaban Mimi y Jun, sobre todo.

-Mira –señala la cancha de fútbol- mi odioso hermanito no puede pasar ni un minuto sin jugar a la pelota –comenta Jun

-tranquila, así son los hombres… menos mi Izzy, claro

-supongo que tienes suerte… -comenta Jun

-¿a que te refieres?

-tu tienes novio –dice como si fuera algo obvio

-¿y eso que? –la castaña aun no entendía a que se refería su amiga

-tienes con quien compartir tus cosas, puedes hablar con él libremente… el te da cariño…en cambio yo estoy sola –dice deprimida

-no creas –dice Mimi borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- no todo es color de rosa con Izzy… el no habla mucho y no es muy expresivo que digamos… las cosas no andan bien con Izzy

-¿no? –Jun estaba expectante- es difícil creerlo, parecen tan felices

-ese es el punto: parecemos felices, pero en realidad…la relación va en decadencia…lo más seguro es que no dure demasiado más-anuncia Mimi

Jun se lleva ambas manos a la boca. Aun no digería la noticia. Sabía que su amiga quería mucho a Koushiro y viceversa… nunca se imagino que las cosas andan mal, ni menos que terminarían. Debería estar triste por su amiga, compadecerla y compartir su dolor, pero por algún extraño motivo, que ella aun no comprendía, no se sentía triste. Su amiga sería libre para estar con quien quiera.

-lo siento mimi –dice jun

-yo también lo siento –Mimi sonríe y decide cambiar de tema- ¿vamos a comer algo?

-si

OoOoOo

En la habitación 710 dos amigas terminaban de ordenar y organizar sus cosas.

-me alegra compartir la habitación con tigo Kari –comenta la pelirroja

-a mi igual, es agradable conversar con tigo

La pelirroja sonríe y se sienta en su cama.

-Yamato vendrá por mi dentro de poco-comenta Sora

-me alegro –dice Hikari- tienes suerte de tener un novio como él

-tu deberías tener uno, eres una chica muy linda ¿Qué pasa?

- bueno…yo… -la castaña duda si continuar o no

-si no quieres decírmelo, lo entenderé –dice Sora para calmar a su amiga

-no… tengo que contarle a alguien… yo… estoy enamorada de Koushiro –suelta de una

Sora no se esperaba esta confesión. Le parecía raro que Hikari no tuviera novio, pero siempre pensó que a ella le gustaba Takeru.

-¿e…enamorada? –repitió incrédula

-sii –dice Hikari arrodillándose en su cama y tapándose la cara con un cojín –pero el es novio de Mimi… se ven tan felices juntos

Sora no sabia que decir. ¿Qué se dice en momentos como esos?, pero justo a tiempo se abre la puerta y entra un rubio.

-ah… ¡Yamato! –Dice Sora alegre- que bueno verte

-hola Sora –saluda el rubio y ve que al parecer tenía una conversación importante con Hikari –te espero afuera –dice y se despide de Hikari con un gesto de mano

-ya voy –sora se pone de pie y se queda mirando a su amiga

-no le digas a nadie… ¿lo prometes? –dice Hikari antes de despedirse de Sora

-obvio…nos vemos mas tarde –dice para luego salir a encontrarse con su novio.

* * *

**NOTAS:  
Aqui les dejamos otra de nuestras propuestas, esperamos que les guste y que dejen un review con alguna critica, comentario, sugerencia...aceptamos de todo **


End file.
